


Harry Dresden, Avatar

by kakaitalover



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Name Changes, Volkswagon to Dragon - This Conversion Totally Makes Sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaitalover/pseuds/kakaitalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang was just one arc in an endless cycle. Three incarnations later, a new Avatar was born to the Fire Nation. It's a shame they then lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Dresden, Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun before The Legend of Korra was even a rumor, so don't expect it to adhere to that canon. It's based solely on the original show.

Three generations after Avatar Aang restored balance to the world and ended the Hundred Year War, it was the Fire Nation's turn to host the rebirth of the Avatar. Celebratory fireworks lit up the skies over every city, and when the Fire Sages identified the infant they smiled. The boy had been born to good family, renowned for bending prowess and ferocity in battle on his mother's side and honor and kindness on his father's. Admittedly Lady Shinju had not survived the birth, but her father was still alive and much respected both as a teacher and as a powerful bender.

When Lord Kazumasa died in mysterious circumstances and the child vanished six years later, nine years before he was due to be informed of his destiny and true identity, there were no smiles to be found. The Fire Lord alerted his counterparts in the other nations and ordered a quiet but urgent search for the missing boy. Agents hunted across the world for the faintest hint of his location – all for naught.

Ten years after his disappearance all the temples abruptly lit to signal the first awakening of his power. Reports later indicated a volcano had simultaneously erupted on one of the uninhabited islands in the far west, where dragons could sometimes be found, but no one came forth to take up the mantle. As the world waited for the Avatar to step forward, a desperate, badly injured boy with bruised eyes unknowingly passed entirely under its radar – even with a knowledge spirit and a small, battered dragon in tow – traveling east with a small band of Air Nomads.

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie/Margaret = pearl (Greek)  
> Shinju = pearl (Japanese)
> 
> Malcolm = St. Columba's servant; follower or devotee of the dove (Gaelic)  
> Kazumasa = peaceful and righteous (Japanese)
> 
> *Name origins and definitions found at [this](http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/) baby names site.


End file.
